Milling and grinding machines are commonly used in various applications and industries, such as mining, asphalt and pavement removal and installation, and others. Such machines may remove material at desired locations. In some applications, material may be removed to facilitate repair or reconditioning of a surface. One example includes removing a portion or a layer of a paved road surface to facilitate repaving. In some instances, the removed material also may be valuable. For example, removed asphalt may be reprocessed and reused. Similarly, in mining operations, removed material may include valuable or useful constituents.
Conventional machines include cutting tools that may cut or grind target material. Typically, such cutting tools are mounted on a rotating drum assembly and engage (e.g., cut and/or grind) the target material as the drum assembly rotates. Failure of the cutting tools may, in turn, lead to the failure of the drum assembly and/or interruptions in operation thereof.
Therefore, manufacturers and users of cutting tools continue to seek improved cutting tools to extend the useful life of drum assemblies and/or reduce or eliminate interruptions in operation thereof.